Hogwarts Idol: Teachers vs Death Eaters!
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: For those of you who have voted or read Hogwarts Idol! here is the second chapter! We have AD, V, LM, NM, BL, MM, SS, S,! Please, they need your votes!
1. Round one: Girls first!

20:56

**I promised that I would make a second HOGWARTS IDOL, and here it is! TEACHERS VS. DEATH EATERS! Here are our contestants: Dumbledore, Voldy, McGonagall, Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix, Sprout, and Narcissa. I do hope you like my choices. (Snape is with the teachers, btw) Tonight only the girls will sing though so just worry about them. Okay, here we go…..!**

**First up is Professor Sprout. She is wearing a green dress robe.**

Singing Danity Kane's Stay with me-I do not own song or HP

_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere _

_I reach out, for you, but your not there _

_So i stood, waiting, in the dark _

_With your picture, in my hands _

_Story of a broken heart _

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Cant Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_I've searched over and over _

_for many many times _

_For you and I is like those stars that light the sky every night _

_Our picture hangs out of tune remind me of the days _

_You promised me we'd always be and would never go away _

_thats why i need you to stay _

_Stay With Me _

_Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Cant Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You_

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

_ooooo.. oh don't leave_

_so I stay waiting in the dark... _

You clap

**Next is Bellatrix singing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. I do not own song!**

She is dressed in her normal attire, black.

_Remember the feelings_

_Remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my Bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my Bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy!_

_Be my bad boy be my man_

_be my weekend lover_

_but don't be my friend_

_You can be my Bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad Boy_

_be my man_

_be my weekend lover_

_but don't be my friend_

_You can be my Bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No i don't need you again_

You clap!

**Next is Professor McGonagall singing Fireflies by Faith Hill – I do not own song!**

She comes out in jeans and a black and white color blouse.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

_I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, and anything I can to get by_

_And fireflies_

_I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, and anything I can to get by . . ._

_And fireflies_

_And fireflies . . ._

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

You clap!

**Next is Narcissa singing Pink's 'Please don't leave me' I do not own song!**

Her blonde hair is curled and is wearing a red dress robe.

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is_

_Broken_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without_

_You're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you_

_I'm sorry_

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby, please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please, please don't leave me_

You clap!

**And that is all the girls. Sprout, Bellatrix, McGonagall, and Narcissa. I do hope you like it. Please vote on what girl should go! Stay posted to hear the boys perform! **


	2. Round two: Guys turn!

21:20

**Tonight is the men! Enjoy! *Don't forget to vote for the girls!**

I don't own songs!

**First up is Dumbledore singing Owl City's 'Fireflies'**

He is wearing he robe.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as i fell asleep_

_'cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But i would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that i'd rather stay_

_Awake when i'm asleep_

_'cause everything is never as it seems_

_'cause i'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that i'd rather stay_

_Awake when i'm asleep_

_'cause everything is never as it seems_

_When i fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that i'd rather stay_

_Awake when i'm asleep_

_'cause everything is never as it seems_

_When i fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that i'd rather stay_

_Awake when i'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

You clap!

**Next is Voldy singing 'Starstrukk' by 3oh!3**

He is wearing a black robe.

_Nice legs, _

_Daisy Dukes, _

_Makes a man go (whistles),_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles), _

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles), _

_That's the way she come through like (whistles), '_

_Cause I just set them up, _

_Just set them up, _

_Just set them up to knock them down, _

_'Cause I just set them up, _

_Just set them up, _

_Just set them up to knock them down _

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, _

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce, _

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out, _

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce _

_Push it baby, push it baby, _

_Out of control, _

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow, _

_Push it baby, push it baby, _

_Out of control, _

_This is the same old dance that you already know, _

_Push it baby, push it baby, _

_Out of control, _

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow, _

_Push it baby, push it baby, _

_Out of control, _

_This is the same old dance that you already know _

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

You clap!

**Next is Lucius singing Jason Derulo's 'In my head' **

He is in jeans and a black polo shirt

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh._

_I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. _

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head_

You clap!

**Finally it is Snape singing 'Home' by Daughtry**

He too is wearing his normal black robes. His hair, though is not so greasy.

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

You clap!

**There you guys have it! The boys: Dumbledore, Voldy, Lucius, and Snape. Please vote on what man should leave. And don't forget the girls!**


	3. Elimination Round!

23:58

**Hey! This story has been reported for abusing the rules of this site so I just wanted to let you know if this just suddenly disappears. Thought you should know.**

**Okay, time for the first elimination round. You ready? ****Good. **

**Girls first:**

**Bella, please stand. Bella, you sang 'Bad boy' and everyone loved it so Congrates for making it to the next round!**

**Professor Sprout, please stand. You sang 'Stay with me' and I am sorry but you are in the Girl bottom two. Please step this way.**

**Narcissa, please stand. Narcissa, you sang 'Please don't leave me' and that song just didn't work. I am sorry but you are in the bottom two as well. **

**Professor McGonagall, Congrates.**

**Boys:**

**Snape, you sang 'Home' and you are safe Congrates.**

**Dumbledore…I am sorry to say that 'Fireflies' wasn't your song, and I am sorry to say that you are in the bottom two. **

**Voldy…..no comments on you so you are safe**

**So that leaves you Lucius, you are in the bottom two after you sang 'In my head'**

**Results:**

**Girls:**

**Sprout and Narcissa…….out of you two…..I am please to say that……Narcissa will be staying for the next round. Congrates. And sorry Sprout.**

**Boys:**

**Lucius and Dumbledore…….I am sorry to say that Dumbledore, you will be going home. Congrates to Lucius.**

**Well it seems the Malfoys made it through this round, but what 'bout next time. Please request a song you wish for the contestants to sing! **

**Thank you and stay posted!**


	4. Round Three!

21:36

**Sorry for the wait! **

**We are back and last time we let Dumbledore and Professor Sprout go. We will miss them but tonight we will focus on those left: Voldemort, Bellatrix, Snape, Narcissa, Lucius, and Professor McGonagall. Remember, please review and vote for your favorite girl and guy!**

**First up is Snape. He comes out on stage in jeans and a black graphic tee. He has washed his hair (Sorry, just had to add that =]) He will be singing 'Lips of an Angel**' **by Hinder. The music begins….**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**You clap!**

**Next is Bellatrix. She comes out in black skinny jeans and knee high boots. Her top is a silver v neck shirt. Her hair is pulled into a puffy ponytail. She will be singing 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. Here it goes….**

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

**The music ends and you clap.**

**Next is Lucius. He comes onto stage in dark jeans and a green polo shirt with the Slytherin Crest on the chest pocket. He will be singing 'What do you want from me' by Adam Lamburt. He opens his mouth….**

_Hey slow it down whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah i'm afraid whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when i would give myself away_

_Oh once upon a time i didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are so whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No i won't let you down_

_And so just don't give up i'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up i am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

**He bows and you clap!**

**Next is Narcissa singing 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion. She comes out in a floor length sky blue dress that when the light hits it shimmers with silver. The flute (I think that is the right instrument) starts…..**

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you. I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

_(Chorus) Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart, and_

_My heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold you._

_In my life we'll always go on_

_(Chorus) Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart, and_

_My heart will go on and on._

_(Stronger Voice) _

_You're here there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart, and_

_My heart will go on and on...mmmmmm_

**The music ends and you clap!**

**Next up is Voldemort. He comes out in black robes, he told the dressing team that he would wear whatever he wanted. He is singing 'Live like we're dying' by Kris Allen. **_**Here he goes….**_

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough_

_Till it's too late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_We could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done_

_Yeah, gotta start_

_Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, _

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Yeah, gotta start_

_Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, _

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing until it's gone_

_You never see a crash until it's head on_

_All these people right when we're dead wrong, _

_You never know a good thing till it's gone_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Like we're dying_

_Yeah, gotta start_

_Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, _

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**You clap!**

**Finally, it is Professor McGonagall singing 'Undo it' by Carrie Underwood. She walks out in ripped skinny jeans and a white tee with a broken heart on it. Her hair is down and curled. The band starts playing…..**

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

**You clap!**

**That is it folks. I hope you liked it and will vote on who should stay and who should go. Here is a recap on this evenings songs:**

**Snape- Lips of an Angel**

**Bellatrix- Poker Face**

**Lucius- What do you want form me**

**Narcissa-My heart will go on**

**Voldy- Live like we're dying**

**McGonagall-Undo it**

**Thanks for coming and see ya all next time!**


	5. Elimination Round 2!

22:39

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to elimination round 2! I want to thank you all for voting on who you loved and who should go. **

**Here we go, **

**Boys first:**

**Snape, please stand. You sang Lips of an Angel. You…are safe! Please sit down.**

**Lucius, please stand. You sang Whatya want from me and you…are in the bottom two, I am sorry.**

**Voldy, please stand. You sang Live like we're dying and I am sorry but you also are inn the bottom two.**

**Girls:**

**McGonagall, you sang Undo it. I am sorry but that song wasn't your best so you are in the bottom two. Please stand over here.**

**Naricissa, you sang My Heart will go on and everyone loved it so you are safe. Congrates.**

**Bella, You sang Poker face and I am sorry but you are in the bottom two. Please stand here.**

**Boys:**

**Voldy….Lucius….one of you are leaving tonight….and it is…..Voldy. I am sorry, but you have not made it to the next round. Congrates to Lucius. **

**Girls:**

**Bella…McGonagall…..I am sorry that one of you are leaving…Congrates to…..Bella, you are moving on to the next round. And I am sorry McGonagall. We will miss you.**

**Thanks to all of you who have voted and please stay posted for the next round! **


	6. Round 4!

22:55

**Welcome to another round! We have said goodbye to some great people but tonight we are focusing on the remaining contestants. Please don't forget to vote for your favorite and least favorite. **

**First up is Bellatrix. She will be singing 'Can't be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus. She comes out in a jean mini skirt and a black tank top. Her hair is in a wild mess.**

_For those who don't know me _

_I can get a bit crazy _

_Have to get my way yep _

_24 hours a day _

_Cause I'm hot like that _

_Every guy, everywhere _

_just gives me mad attention _

_Like I'm under inspection _

_I always get a ten _

_cause I'm built like that _

_I go through guys like _

_Money flying out the hands _

_They try to change me _

_but they realize they can't _

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan _

_If u gonna be my man understand _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't can't _

_I can't can't be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play _

_I'm wired the different way _

_I'm not a mistake _

_I'm not a fake _

_It's set in my DNA _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly _

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know _

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode _

_Baby, by now you should know _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't can't _

_I can't can't be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

**You clap!**

**Next is Snape singing 'Hell on the Heart' by Eric Church. He comes out in jeans and a black t shirt.**

_No if, and's, but's or maybe's_

_So you wanna be her baby_

_I can read your face like a book_

_Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother_

_It's harder than it looks_

_She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush_

_It's gonna mess up your head_

_But here's the kicker son_

_Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death_

_She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Yeah she's hell on the heart_

**You clap!**

**Next is Narcissa singing 'Here we go again' by Demi Lovato. She comes out in jeans and with a red shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair in a puffy pony.**

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again_

_I throw all your stuff away_

_And then I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again and again and again and again_

**You clap! **

**Finally it is Lucius singing 'Good morning beautiful' by Steve Holy. He come out in slacks and a light blue button down shirt.**

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I didn't see the light_

_I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_But since you came along_

_I can face the dawn_

_Cause I know you'll be there_

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night_

_Mine was wonderful_

_With you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I'll never worry_

_If it's raining outside_

_Cause in here with you girl_

_The sun always shines_

_A good morning beautiful...day_

_Good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful _

_Good morning beautiful_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful day_

_A beautiful day_

_Good morning beautiful_

**You clap!**

**Well that is it for tonight folks! Please don't forget to vote for your favorite and least favorite cuz your vote will chose the winners! **

**Recap:**

**Bella: Can't be Tamed**

**Snape: Hell on the Heart**

**Narcissa: Here we go again**

**Lucius: Good morning Beautiful**


	7. Winners!

**Here you are the winners of Hogwarts Idol: Teachers vs Death Eaters. So sorry for the long wait, summer was supper busy. The final four were Lucius Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. And with your votes we have found our male and female winner. **

**Bellatirx, the last song you sang 'Can't be Tamed' and...I am sorry, that just didn't cut it. (Bella gets out her wand and is about to curse you and me, we call for security. She yells as she is pulled away "I will make you regret that! I was the winner!) Sorry about her.**

**That mean Narcissa, you are the female winner of the second season of Hogwarts Idol! Seems that everyone loved your choice 'Here we go again'. Congratulations! Please stand over here. (Narcissa smiles and wipes tears from her eyes)**

**Now for the male...**

**Snape, you sang 'Hell on the Heart' and shocked us by your country singing talents, but what did fans think...Snape, they loved your country singin'! Congratulations, please step over here (No expression on his face...jeez I guess he can't lighten up)**

**I am sorry Lucius but Good Morning Beautiful was not your song. Thanks for anyways. (He kisses his wife and walks off stage and sits in the crowd.**

**Now the winners will sing a duet. The song picked is called 'Who says you can't go Home' by Bon Jovi ft Jennifer Nettles. **

**Narcissa and Snape take their places on the stage. Music starts and suddenly Snape is wearing ripped jeans and a graphic tee ( make it what you want...anything cool) He starts singing **

_Itallics is girl_

**bold is boy**

underline is both

**I spent twenty years tryin' to get outta this place.**

**I was lookin' for somethin' I couldn't replace.**

**I was runnin' away from the only thing I've ever known.**

Narcissa starts singing and she is wearing jeans and an aqua tunic. Her hair in a puffy pony.

_Like a blind dog without a bone,_

_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone._

_I hi-jacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold._

I been there, done that,

I ain't looking back on the seeds I've sown.

**Savin' dimes spendin' too much time on the telephone.**

**Who says you can't go home? **

The crowd is screaming!

Who says you can't go home?

There's only one place they call me one of their own.

**Just a hometown boy born a rollin' stone.**

**Who says you can't go home?**

Who says you can't go back?

I been all around the world and as a matter of fact,

There's only one place left I wanna go.

Who says you can't go home?

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright,**

**It's alright, it's alright. **_**(**__Narcissa is adding a bit of backup sounds)_

_I went as far as I could, tried to find a new face._

_There isn't one of these lines that I would erase._

_Lived a million miles of memories on that road._

**With every step I take I know that I'm not alone:**

You take the home from the boy,

But not the boy from his home.

**These are my streets, the only life I've ever known:**

Who says you can't go home?

Who says you can't go home?

There's only one place they call me one of their own.

Just a hometown boy born a rollin' stone.

Who says you can't go home?

Who says you can't go back?

Been all around the world and as a matter of fact,

There's only one place left I wanna go.

Who says you can't go home?

_Yeah!_

**It doesn't matter where you are;**

_It doesn't matter where you go;_

**If it's a million miles away,**

**Or just** a mile up the road:

Take it in, take it with you when you go.

Who says you can't go home? 

Who says you can't go back?

Been all around the world and as a matter of fact,

There's only one place left I wanna go.

Who says you can't go home?

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright,**

**It's alright, **it's alright.

Who says you can't go home?

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright,**

**It's alright, it's alright. **

Who says you can't go home?

**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright,**

**It's alright, it's alright. **

_Ooooo! oooo!_

Who says you can't go home?


End file.
